Chocolate Roses
by B.N.Bennett
Summary: Wonka justs hands the factory over to Charlie, no problems right? Not! Charlie is under eighteen therefore can't own a factory legally, so Wonka sends for a lawyer for advice and is told that he needs to find... a wife! Better summary in my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do _not _own anything you recognize, which (sadly) includes Willy Wonka. (pout) However, I _do_ own Lenora Benet.

A/N: I always wondered what would happen if Wonka decided to aquire a wife, but only after being told by his lawyer that it was in his and Charlie's best interest. I believe someone has beaten me to the punch so to speak, but mine has a twist or more than one anyway and I already had this planned ask any of my _Patriot _readers. Anyway, please enjoy and drop a review. I'd loved your input on what you think, good or bad...

* * *

Chapter 1

'How do I get myself into these situations?' I asked myself. Here I stood outside of the gate of Willy Wonka Industries. Why was I standing here in the rain? The first reason was only half my fault. My superior, back in America, told me about a new client over in England. Why would someone want a lawyer from across the ocean was something I hadn't thought about. I actually dismissed it from my mind. What my dear boss failed to tell me was that the client was the infamous hermit Willy Wonka. The other, however, wasn't. For what the weather channel failed to predict was the rain that was currently drenching me as I waited for Mr. Wonka to open his damn gates.

For what seemed like the millionth time today, I looked down at my watch. The little hand rested on the seven, while the bigger one rested a tick beyond the five. Making the time 7:06. As if on cue, the gates swung open enough for me to squeeze through. I smiled grimly at the gates. Mr. Wonka was apparently precisely punctual. He had wrote that gates would open at 7:06 and they did at the precise second and no sooner, despite me being drenched in the rain. '_Bastard,' _I thought._ 'He'd better have a towel handy.'_ I managed to get my upper body through the gap the gates left me with, quite easily, but my hips were another matter. Being wide as they were, I had to twist my lower body this way and that way to get through. Almost immediately, the gates clanged shut, making me jump slightly. Frowning at the factory in front of me, I smoothed my damp skirt and straightened my waist length jacket. Gripping my briefcase firmly, I lifted my chin and began walking towards the factory. I came to a stop at the steel door and had my hand lifted to knock when it opened almost immediately to reveal two people. One male and the other female. Both were quite plain, but smiled very nicely. I really had no right to complain for I was just as plain as they were.

"Hello! You must be Lenora Benet. I'm Elizabeth Bucket and this is my husband Robert Bucket. Oh my goodness, your soaked through! Hurry! Come in! Come in! Let's get you dried off."

I let her draw me inside, glad to be out of the rain. A towel was wrapped around my shoulders, while my briefcase was taken and set aside. I was given a towel by Mr. Bucket and I gladly began to dab at my damp face, neck, and hair.

"Pardon me, if I'm being rude, but why didn't you have an umbrella?" Mr. Bucket asked from beside his wife, who smacked his arm. 'What?' he mouthed to her, shoulders up in defense.

I smiled slightly as the bickered lowly with each other. I removed the towel hanging on my shoulders and cleared my throat slightly. They both snapped their heads toward me with guilty expressions.

I grinned at them. "It's not rude at all. I didn't have an umbrella for the weather people didn't call for any. I should have known better, of course. England is notorious for it's frequent rain."

"Oh, yes! It is." They chuckled before Mrs. Bucket spoke up. "Well, come along, dear! Charlie and Mr. Wonka are waiting for you!."

The Buckets began walking towards a far door that began to look smaller and smaller as we got closer. My brow was furrowed as we came to stop in front of the door that only a small child could fit through. The Buckets smiled at my expression was one of confusion and scepticism. Mrs. Bucket leaned down to grasp the doorknob and smiled at me as she turned it, pushing open the small door to reveal a field of bright green grass and various colorful plants in front and around a ...house. I walked forward, quite forgetting the size of the door which wasn't very small at all. I looked around me in awe. I was flabbergasted, to say the least, at the sight of a ...chocolate waterfall falling into a chocolate river.

"No other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall," came a masculine, yet childlike voice from behind me.

"It's most important because it mixes the chocolate. It churns it up and makes it light and frothy," a smaller voice added. I jumped nearly a foot as I looked, clutching my chest. For the second time today, I was flabbergasted as what I saw. There stood a man in the most outlandish clothes I've ever seen. On his head sat a top hat covering a chin length haircut that framed a pale face, which was remarkably handsome. He wore a black shirt with a gold 'W' pin pinned at his collar. Over his shirt was a red velvet overcoat that draped over his lean hips, which were, along with his legs, were encased in black pants. His feet were encased in black boots and in his hand, which was covered by a purple glove, was a cane with a globe handle in black and white swirls, which he slightly leaned against. By his side stood a boy, around the between the ages of eight and ten, The boy was dressed in dark pants, blue shirt, and tan sweater. He was smiling up at me in a friendly fashion and I smiled back for his smile, with his slightly crooked, was infectious.

"You both startled me. Don't you know not to sneak up behind people!" I admonished them, dropping my hand to my side. The man looked startled at being scolded, but the boy just smiled lopsidedly.

"We're sorry, Miss. We forget about people's reaction to this room because we don't have visitors often." He explained. He held out a small hand. "I'm Charlie Bucket. And this," He gestured to the man, "Is Willy Wonka."

I grasped the boy's hand gently and shook it, smiling at him. I liked him. Polite and friendly. Very rare in a child these days. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Lenora Benet. Please call me Nora."

The boy smiled at me brightly. I turned to Mr. Wonka. I didn't offer my hand. The man wore gloves. It was obvious, to me anyway, that he didn't like to be touched. I didn't smile either. The bastard made wait me in the rain. "Mr. Wonka. Shall we get down to business?" I asked, looking him in the eye. I couldn't tell their color. Brown or blue? _'Oh, why did it matter?_' I snorted to myself. I ignored my runaway thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. My job.

"Oh, yes, indeed! Will you follow me?" He turned, but quickly whirled back, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I inquired, confused and blushing at being caught looking at his buttocks. _'A nice buttocks.'_ I noted with an inward smile.

"The Room!" He answered, spreading his arms outwards.

"Oh! The room!" I sighed my relief. " I love it. It's very beautiful, Mr. Wonka."

"What did you think I was talking about?" he asked, looking at me closely with his eyes.

"Blue!" I blurted suddenly. My eyes widened as the word past my lips. I didn't mean to speak that allowed.

"Blue?" He looked at me confused.

I blushed heavily as I cleared my throat. "You have blue eyes."

His eyes widened in shock, making the blue of his eyes plain for all to see. His eyes narrowed. "You like my eyes?"

Now it was my turn to widened my eyes in shock. "Oh! No! I ...um..." I sputtered around for an explanation, but my wits, that were always sharp in court, seemed to have fled from me now.

His head tilted as he watched me intensely before turning sharply and walking away in a rapid pace. I hurried to catch up with him, Charlie, by my side, practically running to keep up with me.

"What was that all about?' Charlie panted. I winced, remembering Charlie had been standing there the whole time, listening.

"Nothing, " I panted back. "Just a misunderstanding." I looked down at him and saw that he didn't believe me, but was going to kept his peace. For now.

I looked up and drew a startled breath, narrowly stopping myself from slamming into Mr. Wonka's back. I was about to step back when Mr. Wonka swung around, speaking, "We shall take the..." He broke up, uncomfortable and frightened, for my face was inches from his. "Could you?" He made shooing motions with his hands kept carefully away from my body so he wouldn't touch me.

"Right." I hastily stepped back and promptly tripped, falling on my rump with loud thump and 'omf'. Charlie dropped to his knees beside me. "Are you all right, Nora?"

I smiled at his little concerned face. "I'm quite all right, Charlie. Just help me up, will you?"

"Certainly." He scrambled up, but before he could give a hand, a purple gloved hand was thrust before my face. I grasped it without looking up and pushed myself up with my other hand as Mr. Wonka pulled me up with the other. I hastily let go of his hand even as he hastily withdrew his. He wiped his gloved hands on his jacket as I dusted myself off. I bent over and picked up my briefcase, which had fallen from my hand, before turning back to Mr. Wonka, eyes downcast. "Ready when you are, Mr. Wonka."

"Um.. Yes.. Well.. We shall take the," He swung around and walked forward only to slam into something and fall into a heap on the ground.

"Oh my! Are you all right, Mr. Wonka?" I asked, concerned and just a little amused.

He stood quickly. "Fine. Just fine."

He pushed a button and the glass, of which he slammed into, slide away. He stepped inside and Charlies followed. They stared at me as I studied the glass elevator.

"Are you coming?" Mr. Wonka asked, looking at me with impatience.

"Yes..." I stepped inside and Wonka pushed another button. I had my mouth open to ask a question, but snapped it shut as I was slammed into the side and the glass along with Charlie. Wonka mostly stayed in one spot.

"What in the world...?"

"This isn't just an ordinary elevator..."

"This one can go sideways and longways and slantways and any other way you can think of!" Charlie added, smiling up at me.

"It can visit any single room in the whole factory, no matter where it is! You simply press the button... and _zing_!... you're off!" Wonka finished with a grin.

"Hmm.."

"What? What is it?" Wonka asked, worried as he frowned down at me

"Would you consider mass production of elevators like this, Mr. Wonka? You could make a fortune. Hell, you'd be the most richest man alive." I said with a twist of my lips.

"No."

I blinked up at him. "What?"

"No. I won't sell my invention to those greedy little idea snatchers." Wonka said fiercely.

I just stared at him. What man would turn down millions, no, billions of dollars, or in his case pounds?

"You are a...fascinating man, Mr. Wonka." I whispered.

Wonka smiled a little nervously as he edged farther away from me. "Thank you, I think."

I turned away as we came to slamming stop. Wonka and Charlie walked out and I followed, rubbing my arm. We walked down a hall and stopped at door that simply had two 'W's engraved in it. Wonka opened it and walked inside Charlie following on his heels. I followed more slowly as I examined the room, which appeared to be a study. The walls were tan and all the furniture was made of some kind of dark wood and material. It was nice. Soothing. It reminded me of caramel and chocolate. I shook my head and took a seat in one of the dark chairs._ 'Hmm, comfy'_

I relaxed into the plump cushions of my chair and placed my briefcase on my lap before opening it. I was ready to get down to business.

"Mr. Wonka, when you contacted my boss, you were closemouthed as to what you needed our services for. Will you now enlighten me as to what services you need performed?"

* * *

A/N: Remember, PLEASE REVIEW!

Wonka: Oh, yes, please do!

Lenora: Yes, so she can quit begging.

Sassy: (sticks out tongue)

Lenora: (sarcastic) Oh very mature...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2

"Of course, but first hot chocolate!" Wonka cried happily, clapping his gloved hands, blue eyes focused on something beyond me.

A movement off to the right side caught my eye prompting me to turn my head toward. What I saw made me think of Alice and her wonderland, which in turn brought to light that this factory was turning out to be my wonderland.. Chocolate waterfalls, glass elevator that went every which way, and now... a little..person dressed in a little purple suit carrying a tray with mugs on top.

I gaped like a fish. I have seen people unfortunate enough to have dwarfism, but this...th...er...person was different. Actually he was fascinating like his boss...well not the same fascinating...That was just ew. I watched him climb a little set of steps resting against Wonka's desk to place the tray on the top. Wonka immediately gripped a mug and preceded to...well... slurp the dark liquid that was hot chocolate. I was dragged from my watching by a giggle from my left. Immediately I felt a blush creeping across my face as I turned to look into the amused eyes of a child. It seemed here in this factory I was the child compared to Charlie. Hell even compared to Wonka, especially Wonka since he invented the place. Needless to say I was embarrassed and uncomfortable. This factory and the occupants of it were beyond my comprehension. They were definitely beyond a lot of people's comprehension, I mused as Charlie opened his mouth to speak from his chair a feet from mine.

"He's an Oompa Loompa from Loompaland. They're our factory workers." Charlie explained, pointing to the little per...no Oompa Loompa. "He's name is Sampson."

"Oh"

What else could I say? How delightful? Isn't he cute? Nope, definitely not that one, I thought as I watched...Sampson approach with a mug too large for his hands. It was...adorable. I'm sure he wouldn't like to think so, but he did. He stood in front of me now, patiently waiting as I surveyed him.

"Thank you, Sampson." I said as I took the mug from him. He nodded and bowed as he crossed his arms over his chest in reply. I bowed my head slightly tracking him as he left the room. I turned back to Wonka, who was watching me along with Charlie. I squirmed under the blue stare. I felt like an insect under the microscope. It was unnerving. I'm the one that was suppose to be making Wonka feel that way. Not the other way around. Blue. Was did it always come down to blue, I asked myself, avoiding the blue eyes by focusing on the dark liquid in my mug. To stall, I took a big fortifying sip of my hot chocolate barely holding down a cry of pain as I burned my tongue. Damn the man and this factory, I thought. I never felt this nervous and topsy turvy since...well... never mind that. _Focus, Nora! Focus!_ I coached to myself.

"May we proceed now, Mister Wonka?" I asked as I sat my mug down on the table between my chair and Charlie's.

"You sure are impatient, Missy." Wonka observed with a frown. I made the mistake of looking up and caught his gaze with my own. Damn his eyes! They bothered me to no end. Not a _bad _bother, but an _unprofessional_ bother. I had rules for myself and one of them was to _never_ mix pleasure with my work. I lasted this long and by fudge I wasn't going to fail now.

"I like to blunt and to the point, Mr. Wonka, when it comes to work." I told him and shifted my eyes uneasily when a gleam appeared in those blue eyes.

"Oh really." Was all he murmured as he watched me, chin propped up by a lavender gloved hand.

"I also have a flight to catch in three hours, Mr. Wonka. Time isn't a luxury for me." I continued as I opened my briefcase to pull out a pen and legal pad of paper. I placed the pad on top of my case and focused my eyes on Wonka's collar pin.

"Hmm...Charlie?"

I glanced over the boy in confusion and watched as the boy nodded to Wonka before grinning ruefully at me.

"Willy...er Mr. Wonka would like to write up a will and other legal documents necessary for me to inherit the factory." He explained adult-like to me before sipping his hot chocolate. I ignored the fact that he was child and turned my mind to the situation. I nibbled my lip thinking as I stared unseeingly at Wonka's desk. I was unaware of the blue stare for once as I thought.

"How old are you, Charlie?"

Two bodies jumped at the suddenness of my voice into the silence of the room.

"I'm ten."

"Why do you need to know his age? Just write up my w...w...wi..."

"Will." Charlie and I supplied.

"That." Wonka nodded, visibly relieved at being released from saying the word. Charlie just shook his head as I stared at Wonka. I suddenly understood...well understood as much as I was going to anyway. Wonka had childlike mannerisms yet had the stare of man when not acting or being a child. Wonka was an eccentric who apparently had a bad childhood of some kind. How I came up with this was because of those Psychology classes I took before..well..let's say Wonka wasn't the only with a messed up childhood. I just dealt with it differently and became what I am. A successful lawyer on my way to being the youngest partner at Delta, Delta, and O' Neil law firm. I loved my life and I was sure Wonka and Charlie loved theirs, but no offense to either, she was ready to leave. This factory and the man in front of me spelled a danger that I had avoiding for years and like the coward I was, I was ready and primed to run, hence the impatience that Wonka had mentioned.

"I shall do that, Mr. Wonka, but you see I have found a problem that needs to be addressed." I told him gently. He was a danger, yet I couldn't stand to be cruel. It would be like kicking an eager puppy.

Wonka at once became sulky before my eyes at my words. "What problem?"

"You see, Mr. Wonka, Charlie is ten and even if I wrote the will saying the factory was his, he wouldn't get it because he's under the age of eighteen or seventeen for England. If you died before Charlie turns seventeen, the age of consent, then the factory will not be Charlie for he's too young to own a billion dollar business. The only way Charlie can inherit is if you name Charlie a guardian to hold the factory for Charlie until he turned seventeen." I answered.

Immediately Wonka jumped up, shouting with a pink face.

"What? Impossible! Out of the question! I do _not_ trust an adults or anyone _period_ with my factory and the Oompa Loompas."

Wonka glared at me with his purple gloved hands coiled into tight fists. His pale cheeks were rosy from his anger and his blue eyes were blazing. I ignored my attraction to them and stood, eyes slitted in my anger.

"Mister Wonka, do not shout at me. I'm here to help you and I will not tolerate any disrespect from or anyone when I'm just doing what _you_ hired me to do. Assist you with your will and that is what I'm doing. If you continue to disrespect em, Mr Wonka, then I shall leave." I shouted back, startling the man. Even in my anger it was amusing to watch Wonka's eyes widened and his body leaned backwards as if I was invading his personal space. I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my lips as I folded my arms across my breasts.

"Please don't." Charlie's voice said quietly into the silence.

I dropped my arms to my sides and turned to the boy. My eyes connected with chocolate eyes ( A half an hour in this factory and I was thinking with sweets) and I melted. Those eyes were doe like and so sweetly hopeful. I nodded and sat back down, watching as Wonka did the same while watching me in turn. Wonka turned his attention to his mug of hot chocolate as I turned to Charlie. It finally sank in that the boy was the sensible and yes, sane one of the two.

"What would happen if he passed on without assigning me a legal guardian for the factory?" Charlie asked calmly.

I relaxed enough to answer, still watching Wonka out of the corner of my eye. He was studying his mug, but I knew he was listening. Maybe he wasn't so insane after all.

"The factory would go to the British government and they int urn would put the factory up for auction. The factory would go to the highest bidder. The possible being.." I was interrupted.

"Prudnose, Slugworth, and Fickelgruber." Wonka listed angrily, slamming down his now empty mug. "They'd do anything to get my factory or even a single recipe. They'd sell their souls or their own m..m..mo..."

"Mother." Charlie said with a sad smile.

"Yes, that." Wonka sighed, lifting sad blue eyes to mine. Damn those eyes! They got me hook, line and sinker. I itched to stroke his back or his abnormally straight hair. I was a good thing he hated to be touched. It, along with my stubborn will, kept me from doing what I wanted to do to him. I didn't understand it. I've had handsomer clients before Wonka. They had been ...normal and had wanted to be touched (some were to eager, but a well placed kick straightened them out). This attraction to Wonka was strange and was, thankfully (or not so), not going to lead into anything beyond looking and occasionally wistful wishing.

"What needs to be done?" Wonka quietly broke into my thoughts. He was watching me with a solemn that again made me think that he was ...a man, an adult..when he wanted to be.

"Well as I said assign Charlie a guardian. A parent, sibling, or a grandparent that you trust of course would be a good legally firm choice." I repeated slowly. A groan and thunk followed that suggestion. I quirked my lips at the dark head that rested on the desk surface. I looked past him and shifted slightly. My next suggestion I knew wasn't going to be well received.

"..or.."

"Or what?" Wonka asked, lifting his head swiftly to pin me with his intense eyes. Again I shifted in my chair. He was SO going to HATE this, I thought glumly. I swallowed and glanced at Charlie, who was waiting for me to answer.

" or..you...er...Mr. Wonka, c...c..couldfindawife!" I said in a rush, eyes focused on my twisting hands.

"Missy, I HATE mumblers! Now stop twisting about and tell me what you just said in _clear_ tones." Wonka ordered, blue eyes narrowed at my bowed head. I felt them boring into my head.

"You could get married, Mr Wonka." I said slowly as I peeked up to see the already pale Wonka pale even more. "But you don't have to! Using a member of Charlie's family is more sensible and less messy and troublesome. Just think of all the paperwork, bloodwork, and..and...Mister Wonka?" I called quietly standing. I approached the frozen man and put out a hand to touch his shoulder, but before I could touch him, he leapt from his chair and fairly ran from his office, cane in hand and hat held firmly on head by his free gloved hand.

"Damn.." I cursed before turning to stare at Charlie. "Sorry.."

"Don't be. My grandpa George says much worse. My parents fail to realize that hands over me ears only muffles his voice." Charlie grinned, chuckling, but I could see the worry clear in his eyes.

Hey, Nora, would you like to meet grandparents? You could join us for dinner before you flight." Charlie invited with an eager smile. I smiled back slightly, but refised to drop the subject of Wonka.

"What about Mr. Wonka?" I asked, glancing at the open door.

"Oh, he'll show back up some time or another. No one, but the Oompa Loompsa can find him when he disappears ." Charlie explained as he led the way out of the study and down the hall. "He took the elevator, so we'll walk."

"So he does this disappearing thing often?" I asked, curious despite my effort not to be. I was just here to make a will for the man, not study his odd habits.

"Yes. You see before my family and I came to live here, Willy had no contact whatsoever with other humans. It was just him and the Oompa Loompas. He disappears for some to himself. He's very solitary and as I'm sure you realized hates to be touched except by the Oompa Loompas." Charlie mapped out to me. His words confirmed all my observations about the chocolatier.

We entered the 'Chocolate Room' and made our way to the house in the middle of the room.

"So for fifteen years he only had the...Oompa Loompas?" I asked, curling my tongue around the two names..er..words..oh whatever. We crossed the bridge that arched over the chocolate river slowly.

"Yes. He asked me to leave my family for the factory, but I refused. Eventually, he agreed to have my family here and gradually he's softening toward them. My and I are the only ones allowed to touch him so far. He really likes Grandma Georgina. They seem to understand each other which burns Grandpa George because it has been years since he understood her." Charlie smiled lopsidedly. "They can barely stand each other."

We reached the house and Charlie opened the door before waving a hand for me to precede him inside. I curtseyed playfully and he bowed back, grinning. I stepped inside with him following just behind.

"Evening, Mum. Dad." Charlie greeted his parents. Elizabeth Bucket received a kiss on the cheek before Robert ruffled his son's hair.

"Evening, Charlie." Caroled six voices. Four came from over at a table. I stared at them wide-eyed. It was surreal to say the least. They were smiling and sitting amicably at the dinner table. My family never had a amicable dinner together. They hd been too volatile, too unhappy to try to be pleasant. Memories shimmered a the edge of my mind, but I shook them away mentally. The past was just that _the past_. It was over and didn't need to rehashed over. _Ever._

"Mum, may Nora have supper with us?" Charlie asked hopefully. His mother smied down at Charlie before beaming up at me. I squirmed.

"Well of course she may." Come in, Miss Benet..."

"Nora, please." I begged her with a small uncomfortable smile. Such a happy family. Inwardly, I shuddered.

"Only if you call me Beth. Now have a seat now, Nora." She bustled me to a chair beside Charlie, who was smiling widely as he sat down. I wondered if his face hurt. He must have picked it up from Wonka. That man smiled so wide it dominated his face if one saw past the perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Charlie, Where's willy? He's not working late again, is he?" Disapproval was clear in her tone as she sat down at her end of the table.

"No, Mum. He'll be here. He needed a bit of time to himself is all." Charlie answered gravely with a small smile. Four heads nodded gravely.

"Pfft! That man had fifteen bleedin' years of damn time alone." grumbled one elderly male.

"Pop! We have company." Robert warned his father with dip of his head towards me.

"It's alright. I'm use to hearing worse, Mr. Bucket." I assured the man with a bitter smile.

"Robert, please."

"Nora, then."

I turned my head and locked eyes with the profanity spouting male.

"You must be Grandpa George. Charlie told me about your profanity. Do you know it's terrible manners to use it in the company of the opposite gender and children?" I asked briskly. The man turned red.

"Now you listen here, Missy, you respect your elders. IN my day.." He was interrupted.

"I love butterflies. May I touch one?" came a childlike voice. I turned my eyes to a small bonnet wearing female across from me. She was smiling at me dreamily while faded yet lively eyes focused on my hair where two butterfly clips kept any loose hair from falling. I studied the dear little face and quite simple fell in love with the little woman.

"I'll do you one better, honey. I'll give you a butterfly." I told her gently as I unclipped a butterfly from my hair. The dear little face lit up with glee as I placed th eclip into her knarled hand. She brought it to her face and stroked it, smiling widely.

"Thank you." Said the gruff George. He was looking at me with stiff gratitude and dare I presume, respect.

"You're welcome, Mr. Bucket." I returned solemnly.

"George." He shoot back before turning to his plate of food.

"And I'm Joseph, but I prefer Joe and my wife, Josephine." introduced the man from Charlie's other side.

I smiled at the man. He struck me as the eager grandfather type. Sweet and earnest yet firm when need be, but only when need be. I exchanged another smile with another woman who seemed to ooze wisdom and gentleness. I never had smiled so much in my life. I had never enjoyed myself as much as I did at that dinner table. The Buckets were truly a happy family, who made me uncomfortable for they could grow on a person and I did _not_ want a family. I had one and it had fell apart before I was even born. Dedspite my misgivings, however, I stayed for dessert which was chocolate cake. My favorite and one that I hadn't indulged in for years. I was handed a piece and sank my fork into the dark icing before popping it into my mouth. I melted on the spot. Forget diamonds. Chocolate was a girl's best friend.

"So, Nora, have you and Willy finished your business?" Beth asked, smiling at me innocently. My fork halfway to mouth with the second piece of cake froze. I glanced over at Charlie who was glancing back. He shrugged.

I slowly sat my fork down and cleared my throat.

"Well, not yet. You see because of Charlie age, Mr. Wonka needs to name a guardian, who will hold the factory for Charlie until he's eigh...er...seventeen." I explained slowly. "He has two choices. One, I mentioned that you or Robert would be a good choice and the second.."

"Yes?" George prompted gruffly.

I shifted in my chair, toying with my fork.

"The second choice is for Mr. Wonka to...to..marry." I stammered, glancing up quickly.

"Marriage? The nincompoop wears latex gloves to avoid skin contact. How do you expect him to kiss let alone fu..."

"POP!" "More corn, Nora?" "Mr. George!" "George!" 'BANG'

Everyone jumped and turned as one to the door that had banged open. There framed in the doorway stood the tall figure of Willy Wonka with one of his teeth baring grins.

"Charlie and everybody else I've decided to m...m...ma..."

"Marry." chorused seven voices. One gruff and the others low and sympathetic.

"Yes, _that_!" Wonka nodded in relief of not having to say the word before turning his blue eyes to me. I swallowed and swore that grin of his turned malicious to match the unholy gleam in his eyes. "And you, Miss. Benet, shall help me find a w...w..wi..."

"Wife."

* * *

A/N: Hey, everybody! I finally finished Chapter 2. Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed this one and so now move your arrow down and to the left until you are over the little purple box and now..CLICK! Lol! Now for a few words to my reviewers... 

**JeanieBeanie33:** He He! I can see his face too! Thanks for reviewing, my faithful reviewer! Hope you enjoyed this one.

**InvisibleA:** Ain't it? Thanks for the review and I hope you found this one hard to resist as well.

**Nullum Gratuitum:** (I think I spelled that right) Ha, it still lives! 6/6/06 didn't kill it! YAY! Maybe your 'bonne chance' comment helped (wink) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as you did the first.


End file.
